


revnge on Leena

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Zoids
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: what happend when Leena truns down a backdraft memeber, what is his revnge read to find out?.





	revnge on Leena

Authors note I don't own Zoids this a request by Professor Diamonds Fic500  
Chapter 1  
Revenge on Leena

On the beach on planet ZI a girl with fuchsia, messy hair parted in the same style as her father Steve and lavender-purple eyes , her name is Leena Toros .

She wearing a pink and mint green bikni the pink took over main top with a mint green sting on her left shoulder, the bottom was both colors.

She was seting in a lawn chair a man with scar on his cheek chest and mulches walks up he has long blonde hair to his back , "I am Titus want go out with me?".

Leena said, "no thinks" she then judo slammed him in the ground his friends helped him up they left, she then got up went to Bit .

Bit had sort spiky blonde hair blue eyes wearing a red swim trunks he cooking hot dogs she eat then Bit said, "don't go swimming for a hour" she then went swriming.

She swram out from the land then a sharp pain hit her leg she went underwater"help me! I am drawnding!", she went under air bubbles left her mouth and nose.  
she then thought 'its over for me I am going to die here' she then blacks out, a hour past.

Leena woke up in a pink and fluffy bath robe in a huge bed room she seting on a kingsized bed with pinks covers and sheets, the carpit liht blue she had house shoes on they were comfy.

She smelt the air it smelt like flowers she expected the drawer rubbed her finger across it, no dust.

She then went to other parts of the house clean and well keep she saw a women, in maids outfit she truned around she had red hair green dimoind in it long down to her back spiked in the back with purple eyes.  
"Naomi!" she yelled in shock Naomi eyes were lifeless " yes mistress what do you need?", she then hugged her said," I remember you" she then put a niddel to

Leena neck injected something in her neck she then blacked out she woke up tied to her bed Titus and hiss friends were their he then said," time for revenge".

His fiend Rob and Mo Rob has sort brown hair golden eyes tall same boddy type has Titus, the other one bold and same body type has Titus.

Titus then injects Leena with a aphrodisiac and then with something make he sentive, she grunts in pain he then kiss her lips she struggles.

Has her womanhood gets wet then Rob rams inside Leena mouth and throat her mind began to go numb and blank , has he feistiness left her body has she nhhhhh "nooooo" she said .

Both men keep thrusting while the third one stroking his manhood over Leena face and body the four moaned in unison, then they all came.

Leena became Titus plaything lived with him forever, she was broken dint care about zoid battles anymore or anything just cared for his manhood.

The end


End file.
